Through Glass
by rightxhere
Summary: [SamCam] While Vala flirts with Daniel, Cam can't get his mind away from something that happened in the days past between he and Sam on an offworld mission that went horribly wrong. Hints of Daniel & Vala.


**Title: **Through Glass 1/?  
**Author:** Demelza  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG1 and its characters belong to MGM and all their other respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission purely as a means of entertainment. Any and all original characters are the authors creation, and may be used freely.  
**Spoilers:** Up to season ten, episode twelve  
**Rating: **O15  
**Warnings: **Language, sexual references, violence  
**Word Count:** 831  
**Summary: **While Vala flirts with Daniel, Cam can't get his mind away from something that happened in the days past between he and Sam on an off-world mission that went horribly wrong.

"If it's the last I ever do, Daniel," Vala slurred, learning ever closer to him, her bosom rising and falling with every seductive breath. "I _will_ make love to you."

Sitting opposite them, Cam watched as she ran her fingers along the archaeologists arm.

"Thought you said alcohol didn't affect her?" Daniel groaned, lifting Vala's arm by the wrist, akin to the way one would pick up a dirty diaper, and set her hand down atop the table the five of them were seated at.

Cam eyed Vala, saw the smug look of satisfaction in her eyes as she began running her fingers through Daniel's hair next. He lifted his beer, took a mouthful, set the glass down hard. "Thought for once she was tellin' the truth," he said, tasting the beer on his lips.

"Really?" the archaeologist remarked, eyes wide with sarcasm.

He didn't comment back to that. He cast a look sideways at a quiet Sam. She was staring down at the table, eyes fixed on a coaster. Guilt coursing through him, he swallowed hard, when Teal'c spoke.

"Perhaps it is time for a game of darts?"

Cam smiled a brief but amused smile at the Jaffa's suggestion, looked in his direction.

"Actually," Vala said, sounding as if suddenly sober. "That sounds like a brilliant idea! Just, tell me one thing..."

"What's darts?" Daniel asked, looking sidelong at her, his eyebrows arched in sarcastic amusement.

"That is _exactly_ what I wondered," she said, wide smile stretching across her lips.

"Well you..." he begun, but Teal'c cut him off.

"Darts is a variety of related games, in which _darts_ are thrown at a circular target – a dart board – hung on a wall. Though various different boards and games have been used in the past, the term '_darts_' now refers to a standardized game involving a specific board design and set of rules."

Cam blinked. "Someone's been readin' Wikipedia," he mused.

Teal'c smiled assuredly, bowing his head slightly.

Vala, staring at him, slowly gave a half nod. "Riiiight. And how exactly does one play this 'darts'?"

Teal'c's smile widened. "A game, or 'leg', of darts is usually contested between..."

Daniel, though impressed with what Teal'c was saying, couldn't stand to hear any more, so he grabbed Vala by the hand and rose to his feet. "I'll show you how it's done."

"Ooh, I like where this is going," Vala grinned, willingly rising to her feet with him.

They were moving away, when Cam looked sideways at Teal'c again. The Jaffa wore a slightly humiliated look on his face for the briefest moment, when he bowed his head again and excused himself to join Vala and Daniel.

Lowering his gaze to the table top, Cam exhaled slowly, the realization it was only he and Sam sitting there suddenly hitting him. His guilt worsening inside, he released another, low before whispering, "Sam..."

"Please, Cam," she began, her breath catching in her throat. "Please, don't."

"What happened," he said, pain stricken. Visions of her tears running down both cheeks flashed in his mind, he heard her cries and he blinked to try erase the memory from mind, but they wouldn't leave him. "What we..."

A 'thock' resounded behind them, followed by Vala's laughter, and Sam winced. "I have to go," she said, rising to her feet quickly and rushing out of the bar.

Cam, staring after her, felt his heart race faster. He tried to find some sense of reason to just let her leave, but he couldn't. He pushed himself to his feet and followed behind her.

It was dusk out and she was headed out to the right, where her car was parked beside his. She was moving along the veranda and he could see with every rushed step she took, her head remained hung low.

It was when she stepped onto the gravel and he heard the crunch of the gravel and dirt that he swallowed hard. He wanted to follow her, wanted to place his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was sorry about what had happened. But the truth was, he wasn't sorry. He didn't wish they could take it all back.

She started walking again, headed round to the drivers side door. His breath caught in his chest for the split moment she stood there, almost frozen, a part of him desperately hoping she'd lift her head to look at him. His lungs hurt from the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and his heart pounded faster and stronger in his chest as he watched her climb into her car.

Within moments the car roared to life, and when she started to back out he stepped out from the door and along the veranda. Every part of him said to call out to her, but all he could do was slump down onto the step and stare after the tail lights as she drove off, wondering inside what he could do to make everything right.


End file.
